Ottawa-Hull Canadiens
History The Ottawa-Hull Canadiens were a junior team that played in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, and its twin city Hull, Quebec, Canada. In 1955 the Quebec Junior Hockey League folded. The Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League, however, kept their farm team the Montreal Junior Canadiens going as an independent team in 1955-56. Competition from the Canadiens themselves as well as the Montreal Royals made the junior team a financial disaster. The team was moved to Ottawa and Hull where it split its games between the two cities. 1956-57 There was no junior league that the team could play in. It played exhibition games against teams from various levels. In addition the Canadiens played games against the minor pro Quebec Hockey League, the senior & junior A Ontario Hockey Association. These games counted for the teams, The games played against the Ontario Hockey Association Junior A also counted for the Laurier Cup. The Canadiens finshed second to the Toronto Marlboros. Home games against the minor pro and junior teams were played @ Ottawa. The home games against the senior teams were played in Verdun, Quebec. The Canadiens entered the 1956-57 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs which they won. They lost the 1956-57 Memorial Cup Final to the Flin Flon Bombers. 1957-58 (left), Ralph Backstrom, and Rocket Richard's brother Claude Richard.]] The series against the Quebec Hockey League was discontinued but more games were played against the Ontario Hockey Association Senior. The Canadiens signed some senior players who could play in these games only. This enabled them to give some of their junior players some time off. The Laurier Cup series was continued under the same conditions as last year. This time the Canadiens won it. The home games against the senior teams were played in the brand-new Hull Arena. The junior home games were held in Ottawa. The Canadiens lost to the touring Moscow Selects twice. On December 1st the Selects beat them 6-3. Even reinforcements from the Toronto Marlboros couldn't prevent a 10-1 loss on December 6th. The Canadiens won the 1957-58 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs and then took the 1957-58 Memorial Cup Final against another Montreal Canadiens' farm team - the Regina Pats. 1958-59 The Laurier Cup was discontinued. This season a team was entered in the Senior Ontario Hockey Association which finished third and lost the semi final. The juniors spent time both playing exhibitions and playing in some of the senior games with senior players. The Canadiens lost the 1958-59 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs' final against another Montreal Canadiens' farm team - the Peterborough Petes. 1959 The Eastern Professional Hockey League was formed with a team in Ottawa - Hull-Ottawa Canadiens. To avoid conflict with this new team, the Montreal Canadiens moved the junior team to Brockville where it became the Brockville Canadiens. Record 1956-57 vs. Quebec Hockey League 7-12-1-25 57- 74 1956-57 vs. Ontario Senior League 11- 7-2-24 75- 70 1956-57 vs. Laurier Cup 17- 7-4-38 121- 76 1957-58 vs. Ontario Senior League 15-20-1-47 169-171 1957-58 vs. Laurier Cup 17- 9-1-35 150-112 1958-59 vs. Ontario Senior League 20-25-7-47 161-219 Note:Many other exhibition games are '''not' included.'' Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Quebec Junior Hockey Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1956 Category:Disestablished in 1959 Category:Defunct Teams